cuadro amoroso
by afrodita110
Summary: toph le pide un consejo a zuko porque le gusta alguien,zuko piensa que habla de el,y se da cuenta de sus sentimiento hacia toph...que pasara cuando se entere de que toph no se referia a el? tiempos modernos! porfavor lean!
1. CAPITULO 1

_**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:**_

_**Toph ( toph puede ver)**_

_**Aang**_

_**Katara **_

_**Zuko **_

_**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS :**_

_**Sokka**_

_**Suki**_

_**Azula **_

_**Historia:**_

_**Toph:**_

El peor dia del mundo, el primer dia de escuela, el despertador sonó y lo apague para poder seguir durmiendo pero de repente alguien viene a mi cuarto –toph despierta- por desgracia era mi mama y tuve que levantarme, mi mama me alisto el uniforme así que me lo puse, desayune y me fui a la parada de autobús, ahí vi a zuko estaba muy distraído y le tape los ojos y le pregunte ¿Quién soy? –La enana- obviamente me enoje pero no me importo porque era cierto soy una enana después de eso nos quedamos conversando por un rato, cuando llego el autobús entramos y vi a katara conversando con aang después ella nos dirigió la mirada y lo único que hiso fue tirar a aang del asiento alado de ella y gritar – zuko, ahí un asiento disponible alado mío – yo solo fui a ayudar a aang ya que aun seguía en el suelo y cuando me vire vi a zuko yendo a sentarse alado de katara de ahí nos fuimos directamente a el colegio, fui con zuko a secretaria para saber cuáles eran nuestros nuevos casilleros por suerte, mi casillero estaba alado de el de zuko, yo había querido preguntarle algo a zuko y cuando llegamos a los casilleros decidí por preguntarle

-Zuko?- dijo Toph

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Zuko

- Te puedo preguntar algo, personal- dijo Toph

- ok?

- *Toph se quedo pensando un rato *

- YA ME VAS A DECIR *gritándole*

- Si claro, este quisiera saber … bueno esque… me gusta alguien… y quería saber como conquistarlo – dijo Toph

Silencio Incomodo

-agrandate la nalga- dijo zuko y después se empezó a reírse a carcajadas y toph le dio un puñetazo en el brazo

- hablo encerio, que hago-

-Solo tienes que pasar con el y hacerte un poco la difícil pero no la dura- respondió zuko

Hubo un silencio incomodo

- Y me diras quien te gusta *cara de pícaro *

-y a ti que te importa-

-solo dime!

- Esta bien te dare pistas de cómo es el y que significa para mi : El es uno de mis mejores amigos , lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y además lo quiero mucho .

Ah ok¡

_**Zuko : **_

Después de hablar con toph, me diriji a mi clase de química, ahí vi a sokka y me sente alado de el, no hablamos de nada fue un silensio incomodo pero después de eso el desidio romper el silencio – y porque llegastes tarde- me pregunto sokka –porque estuve hablando con toph- respondi denuevo hubo otro silencio –de que hablaban- pregunto denuevo – de cosas- la verdad esque yo estaba mas concentrado en saber quien le gustaba a toph que en hablar con el

-Soka quien es el mejor amigo de toph y la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo-

-ammm…..tu-

la verdad yo nunca hubiera pensado en que yo le gustara a toph, hasta ahora la verdad esque no estaba muy consiente con esa idea

-En que estas pensando?- pregunto sokka interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Mmmmmm…. Sokka como sabes si le gustas a una chica?-le pregunte sin darme cuenta

-Pues….ahi muchas maneras en saberlo pero una de las mas casuales son que sea algo tosca y amable….. porque te gusta alguien?- con cara de pícaro

- Pues… esque, bueno….tu sabes- derrepente sono la campana y Sali del salón lo mas rápido posible, me quede pensando en lo que me dijo sokka *toph era muy tosca conmigo pero a la vez tambien era amable, será que yo le gusto O.o …..no eso seria algo imposible toph es como mi hermana menor y aparte de eso yo le gano por 4 años* segui caminando hasta llegar a mi casillero después note que toph estaba viniendo, no sabia que hacer irme o actuar normal

-Hola- saludo toph

-Hola, Bueno chao me tengo que ir – dijo Zuko

- te escapas de mi-

- No de que hablas para que escaparía de ti – toph solo me quedo mirando seriamente

- me tengo que ir , estoy un poco ocupado –

Ok- Dijo Toph

Segura no estas enojada – Dijo Zuko

-Si segura¬¬ – dijo con sarcasmo Toph.

Después de eso me fui a mi casa y cuando lege me fui a comer con mi tio -zuko, te pasa algo?- me pregunto mi tio creo que noto que estaba algo tenso , le dije no tio no se preocupe- dijo Zuko mi tio me vio con cara de *que mal mentiroso* - de verdad no pasa nada?- la verdad tenia que decirle a alguien lo que estaba pasando porque no sabia si solo era concidencia o de verdad yo le gustaba

-bueno esque mira toph me ha dicho algo que me hiso pensar mucho- le confece a mit tio

-que cosa?-

-me dijo…. Que le gustaba un chico-

-ah… estas celoso-

- no nada de eso es que…. Me dijo que el chico que le gustaba era uno de sus mejores amigos y lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y bueno pienso que se refiere a….-

- a mi…pues no la culpo- me interrumpió mi tio

-NO, A MI!- le grite a mi tio – y la verdad no se que hacer…. No se si de verdad se refiere a mi o solo es una coincidencia- le explique

- bueno zuko, como te sientes al respecto

-alagado pero la veo como mi hermanita menor

- intenta dejar de pensar en ella como una hermana menor y piensa en ella como una mujer- Me quede pensando toda la noche en eso y me di cuenta, bueno, la conozco desde que ella tenía 8 años, recuerdo como nos conocimos, en nuestra escuela teníamos que tener como un ahijado y a toph le toco ser mi ahijada….. la verdad yo pensaba que ella iba a hacer la típica niña adorable pero no ella era una niñita tosca y por alguna razón me cayó bien desde entonces somos amigos pero ahora que creció me parece atractiva, de repente sonó mi celular…. Era un mensaje de toph cogí mi teléfono para ver que decía….al leer este mensaje no sabia que pensar en el mensje toph confesaba sus sentimientos hacia….AANG, TOPH ESTABA ENAMORADA DE AANG…..creo que debería ser un alivio para mi….pero me sentí raro, era un mescla de emociones…¿estoy celoso?

**A/N: les gusto? Se que este no es el capitulo increíble que cualquiera puede esperar pero, poco a poco se volverá interesante se los prometo porfavor comenten si les gusto y perdonen por tantas faltas ortográficas (porsiacaso somos 2 personas las que creamos esta historia) nos vemos en 1 semana ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor:

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas y decir que estoy extremadamente avergonzada por no haber actualizado en 2 años O.O , sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y en el primer capítulo puse que iba a actualizar en 7 días, realmente iba a actualizar pero tuve algunos inconvenientes mi laptop murió y en el tenia todos los capítulos y la única computadora de mis casa la quitaron (por quedarme en muchas materias). El año pasado 2013 quise retomar cuadrado amoroso de nuevo, tenía planeado actualizarlo a finales de septiembre o a principios de octubre, pero simplemente me bloquee no pude continuar.

Ahora, se que tuve mucho tiempo en 2012 para escribir pero me dio mucha pereza XD, y también porque pensé nadie leía el fanfic y no valdría la pena continuarlo, pero hace poco converse con mi amiga y quedamos en que esta vez si vamos a actualizar, en serio, no se en cuanto tiempo tendré listo el segundo capítulo pero de que lo subo antes de entrar a clases lo subo, les pido paciencia y disculpas una vez más, prometo tratar de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda :)

por favor no me odien.

Att:afrodita110


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2:**

Fue como un golpe en el estomago, sentí como mi corazón se me saldría por el trasero y me dolía la cabes ¿Toph enamorada de Aang? ni en mis sueños más locos, el no era muy... masculino que digamos y antes de ver algún deporte, prefería jugar un tranquilizante juego de pai - sho, todo lo contrario a toph que era una fanática loca del futbol, gusta. de actuar como hombre , y bueno, la paciencia no era su mayor virtud que digamos. estaba muy confundido, tal vez solo era una de sus muchas bromas, pero ¿y si no lo era? ¿y si reamente gusta de aang? no podía tolerar esa idea tan descabellada, a lo mejor si estoy algo celoso, pero como un hermano o padre, eso quiero pensar, el hecho de no saber que hace, ni cómo reaccionar ante esta emoción me estresa, como desearía tener la habilidad de azula en poder controlarlo todo  
><em>"las cosas se resuelven solas"<br>_sokka y su típica frase cuando se mete en un lio , desde pequeño me decían que las cosas nunca se solucionan solas, que era prácticamente imposible, bueno sokka podía hacer lo imposible posible, cuando tenía un problema ya sea con una persona o con sigo mismo simplemente lo ignora y desvanecía cual gas al aire, o solo se le olvidaba ¿ era tanto lo que sentía que haría algo que solo el sokka haría? aunque bueno si a el le funcionaba porque a mí no?, solo tenía que concentrarme en otra cosa "veré la televisión"  
>al día siguiente, ya esperando el bus, note que todo estaba en calma, silencioso...al parecer toph no vendría, lo único bueno de que tenga los padres paranoicos que tiene, es que la hacian faltar por cualquier cosa desde un raspado hasta un estornudo, no quisiera saber cómo se pondrían si llegara a enfermarse de verdad, tenerla lejos el día de hoy me haría mas fácil ignorar los celos "las cosas si se resuelven solas después de todo"<br>- hola -sentí un escalofrió recorrer por mi columna, se suponía debía dejar de pensar en esto y ahora tengo su voz en mi cabeza  
>- chispita?- indecisión y miedo ;indecisión por voltearme o si debía mejor quedarme quito; miedo por saber si en realidad era ella o solo un cruel juego de mi mente, de todas formas los resultados no serian del todo buenos<br>al final voltee, gire mi cabeza con lentitud y ahi estaba, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo (cosa que es nuevo en ella ya que no llevaba su peinado acostumbrado) caía en su hombro y terminaba hasta su cintura con un brillo profundo y brillante, el color hacia un perfecto contaste con su blanca piel, ese flequillo que cubria sus grandes y hermosos ojos bajo ese ceño fruncido que le hacía ver aterradora pero al mismo tiempo adorable, levanto su mano con brusquedad y cerrando el puño la dirigió a mi cara..."espera ¡¿que?!"  
>gracias a dios esquive el golpe a tiempo<br>- por fin estas consiente -  
>- ibas a golpearme-<br>- ¡tenía que!, estabas parado con cara de idiota sin hacer nada-  
>-pensé que faltarías -<br>-igual yo pero estoy condicionada, no puedo faltar más de 1 vez al mes... ahora me dirás porque huías de mi ayer? -  
>-ya te dije que no huía-<br>- que tu hermana sea buena mentirosa no significa que tu también lo seas, ya di porque te dabas a la fuga estrellita-  
>-¿estrellita?-<br>- es que te distes a la fuga entonces estrel... no me cambies de tema- lo sabia no podía hacer de la vista gorda por siempre, si por distraído casi me rompe la nariz solo dios sabría lo que me pasaría" vamos zuko piensa"

...

no debí ver ese maratón de pinky dinky doo

-tuve diarrea- "es enserio? no se me pudo ocurrir mejor idea?"  
>- es enserio? no se te pudo ocurrir una mejor idea?-<br>- de verdad, mi tío me dio ese te, gin seng-  
><strong>toph:<strong>  
>antes de poder decir cualquier cosa llego el bus o mas bien, mini furgoneta, no lo entiendo y el otro? mire a zuko para saber si el tendria alguna idea pero por su cara no tenia que ser un genio para darme cuenta que estábamos en las mismas, la ventana bajo mostrando a un hombre gordo, con poco pelo de color gris, no había señal alguna de que haya tocado el agua desde hace semanas no es que sea la personas más aseada del mundo pero oigan cuando me acuerdo uso desodorante para disimular el olor ;)<br>-súbanse- ordeno con voz algo áspera  
>-¿donde está nuestro autobús?-<br>-no vendrá, uno de ustedes par de chiquillos golpeo a un compañero para robarle el asiento y para no alterar el orden de ahora en adelante este será su expreso, rápido suban- sin opción alguna, abrimos la puerta y oh sorpresa, niños de primaria y no había cupo - aquí- dijo el señor abriendo la puerta del copiloto, para una sola persona

-esto es humillante-  
>-por lo menos no estás tocando el ilion de alguien más-<br>-lo prefiero antes de estar sentado en tus huesudas piernas- se quejo zuko  
>-yo también lo prefiero para ser sincera-<br>-¡soy más alto que tú! debería de ser al revés, ya me duele el cuello-  
>-sobre lo de ayer...- no pude terminar ya que rápidamente el me interrumpió - estas paranoica, es propio de tu familia- ¿yo? ¿paranoica?, ¡nunca! el que actúa de forma extraña desde ayer es el, haber, para de bus, se sentó con katara, secretaria, casillero, blah, blah, agrándame la nalga, consejo, y...<br>-¡oh! zu zu, ya se porque actúas de esa manera-  
>-¿gases?-<br>-no-  
>-¿entonces?-<br>-¡esta celoso!-dije emocionada, casi gritando como amaba molestarlo principalmente cuando pone sus caras , las cuales siempre terminan por delatarlo -y - yo n- no estoy c-celoso -dijo tratando de defenderse sin éxito alguno - ¿si quiera puedes hablar sin trabarte?-  
>-claro que p- puedo- declaro con un tono rosa en sus mejillas<br>-hasta te pones rojito-  
>-¡no estoy celoso!-<br>-claro que lo estas-se oyó una voz que provenía de la parte trasera, era un niño de aproximadamente 8 años - y tu eres...-  
>-soy el duque, ¿tu?-<br>-ehh, zuko-  
>-no tiene caso negarlo, ya todos aqui nos hemos dado cuenta de tus celos-<br>-hasta los niños los saben- dije con una sonrisa burlona -son niños, no saben nada- después de que zuko dijo eso un niño empezó a cantar -zuko, zuko esta celosin- todos se le unen - se queda trompudo y sin chupetin- di una pequeña risa y pude notar que su cara pedía con desesperación `mátenme´  
>-solo admítelo, los celos te carcomen por dentro-<br>-lo hare, cuando admitas que te gusta aang- quede sorprendida, "como lo sabe? será mejor negarlo todo" pensé, junto a un no muy afinado _biiii_ realizado por los infantes - a m- mi no me g- gusta a- aang- "no puede ser ya empecé a tartamudear"  
>- ¿si quiera puedes hablar sin trabarte?-<p>

-¿porque tan callada?, ¿te comieron la lengua?-  
>-...- pode sentir como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas -hasta te pones rojita- zuko junto a los demás empezaron a cantar -aang y toph sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E - y al final las carcajadas -ya callen!- grito el conductor algo fastidiado, sesando los gritos y burlas, aunque se podía escuchar una que otra risilla entre dientes, de repente con brusquedad el bus dio un salto, lo que provoco que zuko se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza "bien merecido"<p>

N/A: bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 2, me tarde mas de lo que esperaba para ser sincera :p, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ya con el regreso a clases y todo eso, originalmente el capitulo es más largo he iba a ser diferente, pero con tanta modificación que hice me quedo asi, aparte que lo dividi en 2 capitulos, para asi tener mas tiempo de pensar en los capítulos siguiente y no demorarme mas tiempo de lo deseado, espero que les guste, y por favor comenten los que les parece, sugerencias, criticas, todo es aceptado :D, menos insultos….eso nadie los quiere y desde ahora les prometo nunca poner una fecha determinada o exacta porque después no la llego a cumplir y mis amigas me molestaran por lo que la otra vez puse una semana y fuero años .…. Asi que

**Hasta 2016 XD**

No mentira…..actualizare apenas termine de escribir


End file.
